Mama Birdie
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Ryou tells Minto that Kisshu has to stay with her - in HER house! Now, after some time, they start falling for eachother... But Fate doesn't want the two to get together! I posted this earlier, but there was a problem! SRY! NYAAA!
1. Chap 1

_**Mama Birdie**_

_**Lie**__**: My First Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! PLEASE ENJOY! Nya! **_

_**Minto**__**: I HATE Kisshu!**_

_**Kisshu**__**: I DON'T Minto!**_

"WHAT! LET HIM STAY IN MY HOUSE!?" screamed Minto. "Yes!" said her Boss, Shirogane. "Never!" Minto sipped her Tea. "Oh, yes, you will!" said Shirogane. "Why me?" Minto asked, sipping her tea, again. "Lettuce won't take him, Zakuro neither, Ichigo is in America, Ringo always shouts at him and Pudding's siblings will kill him, before he'd step into their house!" "Well then, Okay, I will." Minto sighed. "Okay, Kisshu Come out!" yelled Shirogane. "So Birdie, you agreed?" Kisshu came out of the kitchen. "Pft!" Minto went to the kitchen, to get more tea.

"Let's go!" Minto said, while wearing her anorak. "Wait I'll Teleport us to your house!" Kisshu said, while coming towards her. "Okay, what do I have to do?" Minto asked him. He smirked. "Hug me, Birdie." "NOW THAT?! NEVER!" Minto yelled. "Then..." Kisshu said, grabbing her waist. Before Minto could respond, she felt how the ground disappeared, so she closed her eyes. Then they were in her room. "Birdie, you can open your eyes now!" Kisshu said, still smirking. Minto opened her eyes and saw that they were in her room. "Whoa! I'm not feeling so good" Minto babbled. Kisshu looked at her and noticed that her skin colour had changed into light green. "It's okay, just inhale and exhale deeply, until you feel better" Kisshu said, a little worried. Minto did so and after some tries, she felt really better.

"Thanks, Kish-Kun." Minto said, smiling. "Whaaat Waaas Thaaat, birdie?" Kisshu smirked. "N-Nothing!" Minto went to the bathroom to change. 'Ichigo always calls Aoyama as Aoyama-Kun. Minto called me as Kish-Kun. Could it be she's in love with me?' Kisshu thought. "Kisshu!" Minto called him, so he teleported in front of her. "This is your room! If you need something, come to my room, but first knock!" Minto turned to go to her room, but stopped and turned to Kisshu. "What is it, Birdie?" Kisshu asked, a little confused. "I forgot to tell you the rules!" Minto said. "Okay, tell them quickly, I wanna sleep!" Kisshu explained. Minto sighed. "Okay, number one: Bathing only **after **me or **before **me! Number two: Don't come into my room without knocking! Number three: Don't be loud, when I do my Ballet lessons! Last and most important: STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" "Okay, okay! Now would you **please **leave so I can sleep?" Minto shrugged and went to her room. Now Kisshu was alone with his own thoughts.

_**-With The Others-**_

"TARU-TARU! NA NO DA! "Pudding yelled happily, as she attacked the poor Alien boy with a Monkey-Hug. "WAAAAAAA! PAAAI! HEEELP MEEEE!" Taruto screamed, as he was unable to breathe. "You two are so cute together!" Ringo said, smiling about the cute couple. "Shut Up, Baby Girl!" Taruto screamed. Pudding looked at him and smacked him on his head. "OUCH!" Taruto rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?!" "Bad Taru-Taru! Apologize to Ringo-Oneechan, NOW, Na No Da!" Pudding said. "But she started it!" "Pudding doesn't care who started it, Pudding wants to stop it! Apologize! Na No Da!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" "SHUT UP!" Shirogane screamed. Pudding and Taruto were immediately quiet. "So, now Pai, Taruto and Gato choose one Mew Mew, to stay with her till this Mission is done." Keiichiro suggested. "I pick, um, Zakuro-San." Pai blushed a little. "Whatever." Zakuro murmured. "I take Ringo-San." Gato smiled, when he saw Ringo blush. "I go with, uh-um, Pudding." Taruto blushed in a deep red. Pudding only smiled at him with rosy cheeks, which made him blush even more. "Well, Lettuce, could I move to your Home? My Room has been changed into a Lab." Shirogane placed a quick Death glare on Pai. Pai answered the glare with a Big-Eye-Look as if he wanted to ask 'Is something wrong?' "Um, Sure Shirogane-San." Lettuce blushed. She wasn't as shy as earlier, but still with a lack of self-confidence.

_**-With Minto's House, In The Morning- **_

'Knock! Knock!' Kisshu waked up by hearing a soft knock on his Room Door. He groaned and turned to the other side. "Kisshu? Open the door!" Minto's voice snapped him out of his sleepiness. "Coming!" He opened the door. Minto was standing there, in a Light blue Ballet-dress. "Yes?" Kisshu asked as he let out a BIG Yawn. "I'm going to do my Ballet-Homework, so don't disturb me! Okay?" Minto said. "Okay, Birdie! See ya later!" Kisshu yawned. "Pft." Minto went to her room. Kisshu brushed his teeth, washed himself, changed his clothes and went straight to Minto's Room. He softly knocked at her Room-Door. "M-hm." He heard Minto's Voice. He slowly opened the door to see Minto in her Room, reading a Book, her nude back leaning on the cold wall, one of her white legs doing the Ballet-Practises. He slowly crept to Minto. Then he leaned himself on the wall, next to her, and shuddered at the cold of the wall. He also began to read with Minto. The title of the book was 'Science Hypnology'. After reading some pages, Kisshu raised his Voice. "I didn't know that you are interested in 'Science Hypnology', Birdie." Minto screamed and hit Kisshu with the Book in her hand. "OUCH!"

_**TO BE**__**CONTINUED...**_

_**Lie**__**: Well, that wasn't sooo Bad, for the first part of my first Fanfic, Nya, isn't that so? **__**Minto**__**: I agree that Kisshu and I are NOT a good pair! **__**Kisshu**__**: I disagree! Minto and I ARE good! *Gets attacked by Minto* or Not. **__**Ichigo**__**: Here we go again! **__**Lettuce**__**: Ichigo-San, we must stop Minto-San. **__**Ichigo**__**: Can't we wait till Minto Tears Kisshu into Pieces? PLEASE! *Big Puppy eyes* **__**Lie**__**: Sorry, Ichigo-Chan, we must keep both alive, till the end of this Story. Nya! *Becomes sad by seeing Ichigo in Bad mood* But after the end of this story, we can let Minto kill Kisshu, if you want, Nya! *Gets Happy by seeing Ichigo becoming Happy again* See ya, Minna, Nya! **_

_**A Little Summary of the Next Part**__**: Kisshu has to send Minto to the Hospital and at that point Berri calls to the Cafe from Paris. Ringo goes on a Date with Gato! Taruto finally makes Pudding cry, but will he be Happy? Read the next Part to find it out!**_

_**Name Of The Next Part**__**: Monster Or Alien? Old Memories! **_


	2. Chap 2

_**Chap. 2: Coming closer to eachother!**_

_**Lie: WAAA! **_

_**Min: What happend?!**_

_**Lie: haaah, I just can't believe, that I'm writing the second Chap of Mama Birdie! **_

_**Min: *Looks to the sky* You're really WEIRD… I can't believe that you're our Leader!**_

_**Alexa: Min, stop it! She's our Leader, you have to accept it!**_

_**Min: That's what I can't accept!**_

_**Lie: *sighs* well, while they're argueing, let's read Chap 2! **_

"OUCH!", Kisshu shaked his head, "what was that for?!"__Minto looked at him, her eyes burning with anger. "Who said that you may come in?!" Kisshu eyes widened. "WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME, THAT I CAN COME IN!" He screamed. Minto looked at him confused. Kisshu calmed down, and said : "I knocked at your door and heard a 'hm', so I came in, thinking that it was a yes!" Minto bit her under lip, and thinked hard. Then she remebered. "Sorry." She murmured. Kisshu grinned.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you!" Minto growled.

"I'm sorry!" "Still didn't hear it!" "I'M SORRY!" "Wah! Birdie, ya don't have to scream at me like that!" Minto sighed. Then the Alarm bell ringed. Minto looked up. "Time for Mew Minto!" She grinned, "_Mew Mew Minto! Methamoriphosis!_" Minto transformed. Kisshu stared at her, his mouth wide open. Sure he has seen her transformed often, but this time she looked some kind of enchanting.

"You're coming?" Minto rolled her eyes. Kisshu detached himself from his stupor. He blinked. "Huh?" "Ya coming, or not?" "Sure!" "Then, let's go!"

_**- With Gato And Ringo -**_

"Gato-kun! What do you like to eat?" Ringo shouted from the kitchen through the house, up to Gato. "Riceomelett would be great!" Gato answered.

"Pff! Aoyama, Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Shirogane, Keiichiro and you, you are so obsessed with it!" Ringo shook her head. Then the Alarm bell ringed.

"Time for Mew Ringo!", Ringo closed her eyes, "_Mew Mew Ringo! Methamoriphosis!_" She transformed and pulled Gato out of the house.

_**- The same thing happened with the others -**_

Mew Pudding and Taruto were the first there. "Mew Pudding!" Mew Lettuce and Shirogane joined them. Gradually, the others came.

Minto whistled and a bird flew on her outstretched arm.

"Have you seen a strange beings or something?" She asked. The bird chirped continuously and Minto nodded.

"What is she doing?" Kisshu whispered. Zakuro looked at him. "She's speaking with the bird!" Kisshu looked at Minto amazed. "How?`" Zakuro growled. "She can speak with birds, because her DNA is a bird too! Did you understand it now?!" "Ohhhhhhhhh... You could have told it me straightaway!" Kisshu grinned.

"Hey, People! Arthur said, that he saw an Alien! This way, guys!" Minto flew and the others followed her. In the end they came to close to a hurricane.

"Oh, and what now?" Shirogane grinned. Minto squinted her eyes and looked better on the hurricane. There was something shiny in it. "There! I see it!" Minto yelled. "Oh, great how are we going to get it?" Gato sighed. "Leave that to me!" Minto flew straight towards the hurricane. Lettuce gasped. "NO! Minto, it will twist you around, till you die!" Shirogane screamed. But Minto ignored his warning. She moaned as she struggled against the strong wind. The Mew Mews watched it, paralyzed with fear.

Minto somehow managed to reach the shiny thing and she grabbed it, then her power left. She was twisted around and was thrown far away. The others hurried to her. She was lying in a hole, the shiny thing in her hand. "Minto!" Shirogane jumped down to her and layed her head on his lap. "Minto-san, speak with me! Please!" Lettuce joined Shirogane and shaked Minto. But Minto didn't move.

Zakuro came down and felt Minto's pulse and her breath. "She's still breathing, but her breath is very weak. We have to call an emergency van!" She said, slowly panicking. "Zakuro-san! Call one please!" Lettuce was crying. Kisshu was standing in the hole, paralyzed. "I'm on it!" Zakuro called an emergency van. Their transformations dissolved. The emergency van came and took Minto to the hospital. Kisshu went with her. _"Beep, beep! Beep, beep!" _Ringo_'_s Handy ringed.

"Oh! It's Berri-chan!" She said and answered the call.

"Boshimoshi? Berri-chan! Okay!" Ringo activated the loudspeaker.

_"Hello? Shirogane-kun? Can you hear me?" _Berri's voice came from the Handy.

"Yup, what's up, Berri?" Shirogane asked. _"Do you remeber how you told me to be careful in Paris and call you if I see something suspcious?" _Berri asked.

"Of course! Why?" Shirogane asked. _"Well, I saw something susp- KYAHAAAA!" _Berri screamed and the line was cut off. "Hello? Berri? Berri!" "Berri-oneechan, na no da!"

_**- With Minto And Kisshu - **_

"Mr. Kisshu, right?" A nurse asked. "Ehm, yup." Kisshu scratched the back of his head. He turned into a normal human, so the people wouldn't be frightened away.

"Well, her condition is very bad. We can't say, that she'll make it, but also not, that she'll not make it. She's now in Coma, but you can visit her for a few minutes." The nurse opened the door for Kisshu. Minto was lying on a bed, connected to many wires and monitors. "Hey, birdie, can ya hear me?" Kisshu asked softly. Minto didn't move. Kisshu sighed. "The others want to go to Paris, since Berri has been kidnapped. But since someone has to stay with ya, I'll stay..." Still no answer. Kisshu felt tears coming up to his eyes, trying to roll down his cheeks.

_**- With Shirogane and Lettuce - **_

"Lettuce!" Shirogane called Lettuce. "Shirogane-kun! What's the problem?" Lettuce came upstairs. "If we go to Paris, we'll also need Ichigo! But Ichigo won't come without Masaya! So I'll tell her, that she can bring Masaya too!" shirogane talked, without an end. Lettuce sighed and layed her hand on his mouth, which stopped him. "So, just tell me, what we do and when we leave!" She said. Shirogane looked at her amazed. What happened to the shy Lettuce he knew? Lettuce noticed his shocked look and laughed. "You know, what I really hate? When someone talks without an end, and that, without telling the important things! So, tell me, what happened?" Shirogane grinned and said : "Okay, I will send a message to Ichigo and I think she'll also bring Masaya here! Then we all go to Paris!" Lettuce shook her head. "I'll stay here!" Shirogane looked at her stunned. "Why?" Lettuce tapped on his Laptop. "Think! Íf I leave, who'll lead Tokyo Mew Mew?" (Sry forgot to write that earlier! Lettuce is the representative leader!) "Don't worry, I've already told Ringo to do that, when you leave!" Shirogane smiled. Lettuce gave him a slap on his face. "H-Heh? What was that for?" Shirogane touched his cheek. "W-Why do you take decisions about me, without asking me earlier? I'm a member of Tokyo Mew Mew too, did you forget that?" Lettuce ran out from the house. Shirogane looked after her, not understanding what happened.

_**- With Ringo And Gato - **_

"Ringo, ya wanna go eat Ice-cream with me?" Gato asked Ringo. "Sure! But you pay!" Ringo hopped next to him. "Okay!" Gato agreed. Ringo ran upstairs and started to rummage through her wardrobe. Normally she finds something to wear quickly, but this time she needed 30 minutes, then she choose a white dress with red dots...

"There you are! What did you do so long?" Gato opened the door. Then a thought went through their heads.

_'Wait, doesn't this mean we're going on a Date?!'_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Lie : So that's it, Plz review!**_

_**Min : Bye-Bye!**_

_**A little Summary of the next Part : Shirogane runs after Lettuce, but will he find her? And what's with Ringo and Gato? Tasuku finds Berri, but will he be able to fight her kidnappers? Answers in the next part!**_


	3. Chap 3

_**Chap 3 : Losing someone special to you... **_

_**Lie: Jippieeee! I finished Chappi number 3! YAAAAY! Nya!**_

_**Ryo: This time I came with her! *grins* That's better than staying alone at home!**_

_**Lie: WAAH! Ryo, where did you come from?!**_

_**Ryo: I fell from the sky on your roof! *grins wider***_

_**Lie: *sighs* You know, that you must inform me!**_

_**Ryo: Why? If this is your room, this is mine too! After all, I created you!**_

_**Lie: *snobbs* Y-you're so mean! I can't believe that you're my master! Only the fact, that my Kokoro is a Program you installed, doesn't make you my real master! Nya! *runs away crying***_

_**Ryo: Here we go...again...*sighs* So, you guys and Girls can read the Chap! Enjoy!**_

_**-Important Notice!-**_

_**! Well, the Story about Lie is written, but only one Chap. Please wait a few days ! ! (if you want to read the story!) and then search for the Story - Kokoro - ! ! The characters : Tokyo Mew Mew Characters and some new ones !**_

_**! (like her Mom and Dad!) Enjoy it! ! **_

_**- With Shirogane in the middle of nowhere - **_

"Lettuce! Lettuce! Leeeeetuuuuce!" Shirogane searched Lettuce, but didn't find her. He touched his forehead. Where could she be? 'Man, I'm such an Idiot! I could have ask her! Damn me!'

_**- With Ringo and Gato - **_

"Hmmmm!" Ringo was eating her third chocolate Parfait. Gato gulped. 'It's a wonder that she is so skinny! OMG!' But then a voice made Ringo listen up and look around. Then she spotted something/somebody and screamed : "Tani-kun! Here I am!" A boy who looked exactly like Ringo, but with shorter hair and smaller eyes turned around and stormed towards her. Ringo jumped up. "Tani-kun! After so long time! Wow, you're really handsome!" She made an elegant curtsy. "Ah, Princess of evil! Here's your servant!" Tani kissed her hand. "Wa! You remeber our first stage play? Cool!" Ringo smiled and her cheeks got red. "I could never forget it! After all you were the evil!" "Tani! You're sooo mean!" Gato cleared his throat. "Ehm, I'm still here!" Ringo turned around. "Oh, Gato-kun! This is Tani-kun, my childhood friend and best friend ever! And Tani-kun, this is Gato, a friend of me! He's staying with me for a few days!" Ringo smiled. Tani looked at Gato and Gato looked at Tani. "Pfff!" Tani laughed. Ringo looked at him amazed and Gato shot him a death glare. "This is one of your friends? Such a wimp!" Tani stared at Gato laughing. 'Heh? Wimp? Is that a compliment or not? Ah, it doesn't matter, I'll just punch him, till he dies!' Gato thought and clenched his fists. Ringo giggled. Gato looked at her amazed. "Ringo? Why are you laughing at me?" He whispered and felt really desparate. As if he lost something special to him...

_**- With Berri somewhere - **_

"Waaaaa! Let me go!" Berri struggled. She was chained to a wall in a cold grey room. "Oh, we will - after taking something important for us from you..." A tall man lifted her chin. "I don't think so!" Everyone turned around. Berry sighed happily. Tasuku was leaning against the heavy steal door and was holding a gun in his hand. "So, I'll make an offer : You let Berri go and no one will be hurted." He said calmly. The tall man grinned. "Other offer : You leave us alone, and nothing will happen to you!" Tasuku grinned too. "I don't think so... Let's start!" He pointed at the tall man with the gun and was ready to shoot. Suddenly the man jumped and landed behind Tasuku. Tasuku turned around, only to find the man behind him ready to stab him. He dodged. The man lifted the knife again and Berri gasped. The stab hit Tasuku directly in the stomach. "Ah!" Tasuku groaned. Berri screamed. After a long bloody fight Tasuku seemed to win, but the man snatched his gun away and shot him. Time seemed to stop. Tasuku was thrown forward like in the movies and a tear escaped his eye. Berri screamed again. Tasuku looked sadly at her. She cried. He fell on the ground and took Berri's Mew Mew Pendant out and sent a message to the Mew Mews. Then he looked at Berri again, his eyes full with love and sighed. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Berri gasped.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TASUKU!"

_**Lie : *still sobbing* Oookay...I agree, this Chappi is really too short! Nya! But plz Review! *leaves sobbing***_

_**Ryo : Yeah, Bye bye! **_


	4. Chap 4

_**Chap 4 : Death, Confession, Hurt and Confusion**_

_**Lie : I'm baaaaack! Enjoy this Chappie! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *sighs* She's such a kid...**_

_**Lie : MMMM! I'm not! *pouts***_

_**Ryo : *hugs her* Man you're so damn cute! *stops* Uh, what did I say?**_

_**Lie : *sparkle* Ryo! *jumps at him and hugs him***_

_**Ryo : WAAAAA! Lie, I can't breathe! *falls into unconsiousness***_

_**Lie : *tilts her head to the side and looks at the readers questioningly* Did I do something wrong? Anyways, enjoy! Nya!**_

_**- With Ichigo who is calling Shirogane - **_

"Ryou! Ryou! Here's Ichigo!" Ichigo called Ryou. _"Yes? Oh, Ichigo! Sorry, I don't have much time, so could y-" _Shirogane was interrupted by Ichigo, who brabbled excited into the Phone. "Ryou, since Lettuce is missing, Aoyama-kun and I are going to Paris to save Berri okay? Okay!" Ichigo ended the call, before Shirogane even had a chance to speak.

_**- With Gato, Ringo and Tani - **_

Ringo was sitting between Gato and Tani, wondering why Gato is so quiet. Tani talked about his friends, family etc. and Gato was staring at his chocolate Parfait. Ringo stared at Tani. He was sure cute and handsome, everyone was looking at him, mostly the girls. But for her he's just a good friend. And she was in love with someone else. Gato suddenly raised his head and looked at her. Ringo didn't notice him and kept staring at Tani. Gato felt even more desparate. He stood up. Ringo and Tani looked at him. Gato took his bag. "I'm going to bring my bag to your home! Ringo, when you're finished talking with this **thing**, you can cook something for you. I won't come home today!" He said and leaved. Ringo needed a few minutes to realize, what happened. Tani asked her : "Um, Ringo, do you like him?" Ringo looked up. "I-I don't know..." She blushed.

_**- With Berri - **_

"Tasuku! No! Don't die!" Berri freed herself and ran towards Tasuku. "Tasuku! Tasuku!" She shaked him, but he wasn't there anymore. "Ngh...", She bit her lowerlip and tears rolled down her cheeks, "TASUKU!"

_**- With Ichigo and Aoyama, already in Paris - **_

"Aoyama-kun! Do you have any idea, where Berri could be?" Ichigo asked. Aoyama thought. "Hmmm, I bet they brought her to a lonely place! Like that abandoned school?" He said. Ichigo jumped. "Yeah, that's it! Come, Aoyama-kun, we can't be too late, now!" She pulled Aoyama towards the abandoned school. "WAAA! Ichigo not so slow!" "EH?!"

_**- With Kisshu and Minto in the hospital -**_

Kisshu was holding Minto's hand, hoping that she would wake up soon. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a soft "Hm.." so he looked up. Minto's eyelids fluttered and her chocolate brown eyes looked at him. "Minto?" Kisshu pressed the button for the nurse. "W-who are you?" She whispered. "Eh? It's me, Kisshu!" Kisshu looked at her surprised. "What Kisshu? Who is that? Do I know you?" Minto asked. "What?" He stared at her, stunned till the nurse came. "Little Lady, how do you feel?" She asked. "Good... Who is that?" Minto pointed at Kisshu. "You say you don't know him?" The nurse asked, shocked. Minto nodded. "Oh no! Lady, you still know who you are?" The nurse asked further. "Yes, I'm Minto Aizawa..." Minto fell asleep again. The nurse pulled Kisshu out of the room. "Were you close to her?" She asked. Kisshu nodded. "We live in the same house!" The nurse bit her lower lip. "So, it seems like she lost her memory of you... That's bad!" "What? Lost her memory of me?"

_**- With Ichigo and Aoyama in the abandoned school -**_

"Oh man, I'm afraid that something has happened to Berri!" Ichigo said, while openening the door to a dark room. "TASUKU! NOOOOO!" They heard Berri scream. Ichigo looked at Aoyama and he nodded. "Berri-chaaaaan!" Ichigo called out for Berri. "Ichigo-chaaaaan! Hurry! Please!" Ichigo and Aoyama hurried to Berri, who was kneeling next to a person. "Ber- TASUKU!" Ichigo screamed shocked. Berri cried even louder. "He *sob* came to *sob* save me..." She sobbed. Aoyama took his Phone and called an emergency van. Ichigo pulled the shocked Berri into a hug.

_**- With Shirogane still in the middle of nowhere -**_

"LETTUCE! LETTUCE!" Shirogane was still searching for Lettuce. Where could she be? He ran and ran. Snow was falling and the news said that there will be a snow storm. If Lettuce doesn't go home, she'll become a easy prey for the snow storm! After he ran for a few hours, the snow fell faster and became more. Soon the snow storm started. Shirogane fighted against the hard wind and the snow that felt like needles on his skin. He climbed over the fence into the forest. "LETTUCE! LETTUCE!" He screamed. Suddenly he spotted something green in the snow. "Lettuce!" He digged there and saw Lettuce lying there, unconscious. "Lettuce!" He grabbed her and took her on his back and started going back. "S-shirogane..san.." Lettuce murmured. "Hm?" He looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. "Oh...Sorry Keiichiro...san... I thought you were Shirogane...san..." She murmured. "Keiichiro-san... What should I do... No matter how hard I try it... I just can't stop loving Shirogane-san..." Shirogane twitched. "What...?"

_**Lie : I hope, this one is long enough! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *still unconscious***_

_**Lie : We'll meet again in Chappie 5! Bye!**_

_**A little Summary of the next part : Ichigo, Aoyama and Berri take Tasuku to the hospital, but are they too late? Gato confesse to Ringo, but how will she react? And what will happen to Lettuce and Shirogane? What's with poor Kisshu?**_


	5. Chap 5

_**Chap 5 : A new enemy or ally? Part 1!**_

_**Lie : Chappie 5 is ready! Nya! Ryo's still unconscious, so Kaito came! Nya!**_

_**Kaito : Want some Ice-cream, Lie honey?**_

_**Lie : I forgot! Kaito is my mirror image, also a reflection of me! nya! He looks like me! Yellow-orange hair, blue-green/yellow-orange/red/green/purple eyes with a minus sign in the left and a plus sign in the right eye! Nya! **_

_**Kaito : *smiles***_

_**Lie : Enjoy, nya!**_

_**- With Kisshu - **_

"Minto, you really can't remember me?" Kisshu asked for the x-time. Minto shaked her head. "But, you look some kinda familiar to me..." She murmured. He sighed. 'What did happen? Maybe the Mew Mews can give her the memory back!' He thought. That thought gave him new hope. 'I wonder if she still remembers, that she's a Mew Mew?' He also wondered, but he can't ask her here, where anyone could hear him!

_**- With Ringo and Tani - **_

"Gatoooo! Where are you?" Ringo and Tani were searching for Gato, but he was nowhere to find. Ringo began to worry. Where could he be? And why did he go away? Was he mad at her? But why? She thought and thought. Finally she said, " Tani-kun, I'm going home! If Gato wants, he can come, if not, he'll have to search for another place to stay!" Ringo waved good-bye to Tani and ran towards her home. 'That jerk! If he doesn't want to stay, then it's his decision!' She thought while stamping several times on the ground. She was really angry.

"I-Hate-Him!"

_**- With Tasuku, Berri, Ichigo and Aoyama in the hospital - **_

"Ichigo-chaaaan!" Berri was still crying and Ichigo was trying to comfort her. Aoyama was talking with the doctor. Then he came towards Ichigo and Berri. His face darkened. "Aoyama-kun, is he alright?" Ichigo asked. He grabbed her and Berri's hands and pulled them out of the hospital. Ichigo looked at him fearful. He raised his head. "He's dead." Berri's eyes grew big and then she laughed. Ichigo and Aoyama looked at surprised. "Good joke, Aoyama! I really fell for it!" She laughed. Aoyama looked at her. "Berri, that wasn't a joke. Tasuku is dead." He said. Berri shaked her head and yelled, "No! I don't believe you! He can't be dead! He promised to protect me forever! He-Can't-Be-Dead!" She shaked her head fierce and ran into the forest nearby. Aoyama and Ichigo stood there for a moment stunned, then they looked at eachother and ran after her. "Berri! Berrri! Where are you?!" Ichigo yelled. No answer. She looked at Aoyama and he nodded. Ichigo took her pendant and kissed it.

_"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamoriphosis!"_

_**- With Lettuce and Shirogane - **_

Shirogane was trying to get out of the forest, but everything looked alike. He groaned and thought about the things Lettuce said. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that the snow was getting thinner. Before he knew what was happening, the snow sheet broke and he crashed with Lettuce into the deep. "AAAAH!" He screamed, even though no one could hear him. Then he saw Lettuce, who was also falling. Shirogane managed to pull her close, so he wouldn't lose her in the white snow. The last thing he saw was that Lettuce began to shine and that a bubble began to form, which imprisoned them inside of it. Then he blacked out.

_**- With Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight - **_

"Aoyama-kun, I can't find or smell Berri!" Mew Ichigo said worried. The blue knight looked at her. "Don't give up! We have to find her!" He said. Mew Ichigo nodded and started snooping. Suddenly she smelled the scent of Berri's perfume. "Aoyama-kun, that way!" She yelled and ran to the direction the smell came from. The blue knight followed her. When they came near to a big tree, they heard sobbs. They stopped and started eavesdropping. "Tasuku can't be dead! *sob* He promised...*sob* This can't be! *sob* TASUKU!" Berri was sitting under the giant tree and crying. Mew Ichigo slowly went towards her. Berri slowly raised her head and looked at her with tears treaming down her cheeks. Mew Ichigo slapped her. "I-Ichigo-chan?!"

_**- With Ringo -**_

Ringo opened her house door and paralyzed. Gato was lying there on the ground unconscious. When she recovered from her shock, she tried to carry him to her bed, but he was too heavy, so she brought the pillow and cover to him. Then she laid his head on her lap and wrapped him in the cover. Gato mumbled in his sleep. "Actually... I love you more than anyone else...Ringo..." Ringo paralyzed again. "G-Gato?"

_**- With Minto and Kisshu - **_

"Kisshu-kun, look!" Minto showed Kisshu a bird. He smiled. After her memoryloss, her character also changed. She was now no more like a snobby girl. She was like Berri. Sweet, kind and like child. But he somekinda missed his old Minto.

"Kisshu-kun! Kisshu-kun! Kisshu-kun!", Minto pulled his arm, "Look! There's a cute little boy on the street! And he has big ears!" Kisshu snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the street, then he gasped. A boy with big ears, an alien, was walking down the street, hiding behind the trees. "Minto! Wait here, I'll be right back!" He stormed towards the door, but stopped when he heard Minto crying and running towards him to hug him. "But, when Kisshu-kun leaves, Minto-chan is all alone! Minto-chan doesn't want Kisshu-kun to leave!" She cried. Kisshu blushed. 'OMG cute...', He thought, 'The boy can wait! I gotta help Minto to get her memory back!'

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave!" Minto smiled between tears. But that moment lasted only a few minutes. The wall behind her exploded and a chimera animal shot a ray at her. The next moment Kisshu heard Minto cry and saw her sinking to his feet. He first didn't get what happened. But then he was shivering and his eyes widened and his pupils got smaller and smaller. She wasn't breathing anymore. He felt it...

_**To be continued...**_

_**Lie : Hope you liked it! Plz R&R! Nyahuuu!**_

_**Little summary of the next part : Kisshu freaks out! Berri finds a way to get Takasu back! But what's with Lettuce and Shirogane? Where are they? What will happen to them? Ringo gets attacked by a chimera animal, but can she fight it alone? Moreover, who is creating them? **_


End file.
